


Not What It Used To Be

by skimmonsismyoxygen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Skye - Freeform, jemma and skye, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsismyoxygen/pseuds/skimmonsismyoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons One-shot.</p><p>Skye and Jemma had a fight, and things happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Used To Be

Not What It Used To Be

 

\- It's just... I don't know. -I sighed, tired about it all-

 

\- What is it, Skye? Please, honey, tell me so we can work it out...

 

\- I... I'm sorry.

 

I crashed into a chair, because my legs couldn't handle my weight any longer. Jemma looked at me with concerned eyes, and I couldn't keep looking at her. I decided to talk, the silence was overwhelming.

 

\- I saw you.

 

Her breathing started to be deep, and her eyes became wet.

 

\- Skye, it's not what you think, not what it looked like.

 

\- Then, what was it? That you and Fitz were kissing was just an invention of my mind?

 

\- No, I'm not saying that either.

 

\- SO WHAT WAS IT?

 

\- He did it, not me. I pulled away. Do you really don't trust me?

 

\- You tell me, it's not the first time.

 

\- I know, but baby, listen to me...

 

\- Is there anything important to listen to? Anything that could change my mind?

 

\- Skye, please...

 

\- No. I gave you opportunities before, and you wasted them. 

 

\- I didn't, it wasn't my fault...

 

\- SO, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT? WHOSE WAS IT THEN?

 

\- Fitz, I have already told you.

 

\- Why is it that I don't believe you, i'm wondering. Because it's happened before. And you kept doing it.

 

\- Skye, list-

 

\- I'm tired of listening, just go.

 

\- Are you sure? You can't just leave it this way, we own so much to this relationship, come on, let's just-

 

\- I told you to go, Simmons.

 

I could detect pain in her eyes, but I was sure she didn't feel how I felt. It had happened three times. Three. How did she expect me to react? Saying that everything was fine and that it didn't matter? Maybe she could, but not me.

 

The next months were heart-breaking. The scent of her perfume was still floating in my flat, even though she hadn't stepped in it since our argument. She kept calling. And there were thousand of voice messages, saying things like:

 

“ _Skye, baby, let's work this out.”_

 

“ _You can't do this, we love each other.”_

 

“ _I stopped seeing him, can we please talk? I'm begging you.”_

 

“ _Skye, I miss you.”_

 

“ _I just love you.”_

 

After listening those, I thought that I should try to move on. I thought it was for the best. It turned out that it didn't, it just made it worse. I focused more at work, staying until unthinkable hours. My boss scorned me because of it. I also tried going out, but I ended up drunk at the end of the night. At the end, as my last resource, I tried seeing new people. But all I could see in my “partner” was Jemma's face. I missed her so much, but my pride won the fight everytime that I considered talking to her again. I decided I needed to talk to someone. I called Grant, my best friend since high school. In the instant he saw my swollen face, he hugged me. I pulled it all out, then. I told him every single bit of what had happened and how I felt, and he listened to me without reacting. After I finished, he just said.

 

\- You have to talk to her, and that's it.

 

\- It's not that easy.

 

\- Yes, it is. Leave your pride behind just for once, and talk to her! You'll lose everything if you don't. I have experienced it. Do it, Skye.

 

And I followed his advice. First, I prepared mentally to what was going to happen. The anxiety freaked me out at those moments. Then, I sent her a voice message, saying that we should meet at the cafè near my work.

When she walked inside, I was stunned. Not seeing her for a long time had made me forget how beautful she was, but at the same time, i hadn't forgottten anything.When she sat at the table, she pulled my jacket, and kissed me like it was the end of the world. I struggled at first, but then I melted, like I always did. After that, I started:

 

\- Jemma. I do trust you, but I don't trust him near you, and I knew you weren't going to be apart of him, after all he is your best friend, right? -I laughed sadly, before a tear rolled down my cheek-

 

- Skye, I haven't seen him since then. I called him right after getting out your flat, telling him that he had ruined everything between you and me, and that I didn't want to see him ever again.

 

- But, Jemma, I've been torn apart these months, and I really don't know.

 

\- Skye, I just want to be with you. Forever.

 

I intented to leave, but her hand grabbed my arm strongly. I turned around to see her sobbing instensely. My hand moved instinctly to her face, and wiped her tears. She left my arm at my side when she assured herself that I wasn't going anywhere. She pulled out a box from her purse, and opened it. A simple gold ring was in it.

 

\- Jems, what is this? Are you sure? Oh my god.

 

- Skye, I want to stay with you my whole life, these months have been terrible, and had made me realize that I belong with you, and you're everything I've ever wanted. So, will you marry me? If you say no, I'll understand because after all you went through beacuse of me, all the pain that I caused you, I complete-

 

\- Yes, yes, yes. Obviously, yes.

 

And then, I just pulled her in a hug, and whispered in her neck: _“Promise you'll never leave me again.”_ Between her sobs, all she could answer was: _“Never, baby.”_

 


End file.
